isaygold1987officialfandomcom-20200215-history
Freddy Fazbear
Frederick Gabriel Fitzgerald-Fazbear is an animatronic bear originating from the Indie Point-And-Click horror game, Five Nights at Freddy's. He appears in Isaygold 1987's series, FNAF Plush Misadventures, in which, he is one of the main characters of the series. Personality Freddy is the main leader of the group, next to Golden Freddy and Toy Freddy, whom are both retired. He takes pride in that role, wearing a dapper, black bow tie and top hat, he leads the group through most situations. Sometimes, he can get very irritated, as shown in The Present, where he lashes out at everyone, telling everyone to shut up in anger. But eventually, he can get over his anger with his friends' help (even though they do absolutely nothing to help most of the time). Biography In Bonnie's Doritos, Freddy called Bonnie back to the Breaker Room for a meeting. He then reveals that he just wanted to check on everyone later. Later that day, him and his friends eat some lunch, getting Bonnie to think that he was a candidate for stealing his Doritos. As it turns out, he did not steal his chips, but rather ate some expired chocolate Chica offered him. He became sickly afterwards and started hurling up chunks in Bonnie's room. A week later, Freddy realized it was Chica's birthday and gathered everyone in the Kitchen to discuss what presents they were each going to give to her. Bonnie, being the stubborn one he was at the time, said no to the offer, which lead to Freddy threatening him that he would destroy his Wii U. Later, Bonnie comes back with a talking bomb and a plan to prank Chica. Freddy, in a fit of rage, scolds Bonnie, but at the same time, tries to calm everyone down. Once the bomb explodes, the whole kitchen is covered in gunpowder and Bonnie is forced to clean it all up. In Out of Her Head Part 1, Freddy tried to stop Springtrap from stealing Bonnie's new car, with a realization of where he may be heading to. In Out of Her Head Part 2, Freddy raced with Bonnie, Foxy, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie and Endo-01 to stop William and his gang from reaching the old Afton Family Home. The two teams got into a fight to stop each other from stopping one-another. Eventually, they got their vehicle back, but also lost the battle and their other vehicles. In The Confession, he talked to Chica in an attempt to cheer her up after a serious talk with Bonnie. In Rise of Springtrap Part 2, he fought against Springtrap and his army in the Main Arcade of the Pizzeria. Eventually, the pizzeria blew up in flames and Freddy's Chip was taken, along with Chica's, Funtime Foxy's and Puppet's chips. In Journey to the Unknown, his body is seen lying in the pizzeria, lifeless.. In A Refreshing Start, Freddy was brought back to life by Golden Freddy and Bonnie. In Project B.U.T.T.E.R.M.E.C.H Part 1, Freddy told Bonnie to take him and some of his friends for a drive for his birthday. Eventually, things go awry and the group is stranded in a highly radioactive forest. In Project B.U.T.T.E.R.M.E.C.H Part 2, he meets with FNAF Gangsters and FNAF Rich, who live in the highly radioactive area. They take Freddy and Bonnie on a journey to the Shadowzone, a dimension inside of this dimension. As soon as they get out of the portal, they encounter Rosslyn, SpringCake and the butters they made. In Project B.U.T.T.E.R.M.E.C.H Part 3, Freddy helps Bonnie and the others escape the forest, but while doing so, they encounter a revived William Afton and make a deal with him, in order to spare his own life and his friends' lives. In Project B.U.T.T.E.R.M.E.C.H Part 4, he reluctantly helped his friends find a translator for a Spanish-Speaking Bonnie. In Project B.U.T.T.E.R.M.E.C.H Part 5, he helped save Nightmare Bonnie, Lefty and Puppet from captivity, while also rescuing a renewed Mangle and Nightmare Freddy.